Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Sunny Yoshasta.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sunny Yoshastaxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Shasta, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,314. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Travelers Rest, S.C. in February, 1999. The selection of this branch mutation was based on its unique ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Travelers Rest, S.C. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Sunny Yoshasta has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sunny Yoshastaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sunny Yoshastaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Uniform flowering habit.
5. Early flowering, 8-week response time.
6. Numerous daisy-type inflorescences.
7. Light yellow-colored ray florets.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about four weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Shasta in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have light yellow-colored ray florets whereas plants of the cultivar Shasta have white-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about one to three days later than plants of the parent.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Yochesapeake, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,535. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yochesapeake in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were shorter and more outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar Yochesapeake.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had light yellow-colored ray florets whereas plants of the cultivar Yochesapeake had darker yellow-colored ray florets.